Twilight Dreams
by ApolloIV
Summary: When a young group of space pirates stumble upon the last of the Jedi, a Sith Lord hunts them down into a deadly weapon. KOTOR one and two{Later}Rating for later chapters. G reviews only!
1. The ending continued, Space pirates

Sir-dik-dik is here for a brand new story.

You could care less.

Please review.

Hello everybody everywhere, I could be doing something else right now but this seems fun. I'm writing a story to my favorite RPG of all time KOTOR. This is a sequel but with an odd plot twist not to mention many other plot twist. I dedicate the first few chapters to my friends. Okay here is my first chapter to my KOTOR story Twilight Dreams,

**The ending continued, Space pirates **

As the young Republic hero stood facing all of his friends, everything was going well, being Darth Revan and all. David Alister was high on life, surviving the attack on the star forge, saving Jolee from Bastila, and he is now the republic's hero. As he enjoyed the moment the leader of the Jedi council directed them to look at the star forge. He pointed up but all you could see was a little speck then a large green flash. After many months of hardships, it was gone the Star Forge was nothing but a pile of rubble in the sky. In about three seconds a large white beam swooped down from the sky like lighting. It swallowed Carth and David and they vanished up to the sky. His head was spinning on his shoulders and Carth was no where to be found. He stumbled out of his pod looked around and was stunned; the ship was very advanced and was not made by any race he knew. Who wanted him, why did they want him and where was he. He felt as if he was still dreaming as if he was to wake up from it any second, but the sad truth was he was not going to wake up. He did know that he was going to get answers, and he was going to get them soon, he hoped. He walked around the large ship trying to find some answers but all he found were locked doors many looked doors. Whoever captured him did not want him to leave anytime soon. The metal hall became his prison and soon would be his grave if he didn't get out soon.

Once the master of Sith Lords then went to an apprentice and back to the lord of all Sith. As all bowed down to the young girl she withdrew her red lightsaber and called out her new apprentice, Bastila for one final fight to really see who really was the strongest female of the Sith.

"If that is what you want Dark Lord Revan." Bastila bowed to her. She withdrew her yellow double-sided lightsaber. The two lightsabers collided with a sharp screech that echoed through the Star Forge. Darth Revan casted force storm and thousands of volts of electricity ran through Bastiala's body and she fell over limp, dead, no life force for Darth Revan to feed off of. The Star Forge was a weapon of great power but was only so by draining the power of others and turned them to the dark side. Arial Herly is a great example of the taint of the dark side. Once the feared ruler of the universe called Darth Revan, but on an attack of the Endier Spire she was captured and brainwashed by the Jedi. After finding the power she once had she now rules the world with the force and the name Darth Revan.

"HK, get over here now." Arial yelled over to the robot.

"Commentary, HK is ready to serve Meat… oh I mean master." HK bowed over to his master.

"Would you care to eliminate the unworthy ones here HK?" Revan asked in a devilish voice.

"Reply, Yes master I will eliminate the unworthy meatbags, I love to hear them scream." HK said as he took out his dual blaster pistols and gunned down eight of the standing Sith foot soldiers. Some tried to resist but the robot had no compassion and killed them all. The only ones left standing were dark Jedi and apprentices of the dark Jedi. After the death of all the foot soldiers she realized what she did in killing Bastila, she had set up the republic fleets up to destroy the factory.

"HK, follow me to the shipyard." Arial called over to the robot as she ran down the stairwell and came to a few Jedis with red and yellow lightsabers. They all apparently were waiting for her, a suicide mission by these brave republic soldiers to insure that doesn't escape the Star Forge. That was pretty stupid considering that she was the strongest Jedi in the universe.

"Stop there Revan, you will now die for your crimes against the republic and Jedi kind alike." The leader of the pack threatened her.

"Funny thing is, your going to die first, HK." She called over to the robot as they began to charge the Jedi pack. Arial swung her red lightsaber and struck down a Jedi cloaked in red robes. She then looked over to her left and saw HK lying there motionless sparks coming out of his chest. She turned fiercely to her left and impaled the Jedi that killed HK in the heart. There was a faint scream of pain then she looked over to the pack of the group, he was trembling with his hand over his shoulder with what looked like a blaster shot wound. She then lifted the Jedi with her mind and crushed him. Arial then lifted HK and ran towards the Ebon Hawk but before she could even enter there was a loud "Bang!" and a flash of light, It was over, everything she worked for was now gone, or what she thought.

New Tarris cantina, 6:05 P.M one hundred years after KOTOR,

"So, can you play Pazzak?" A tall man asked the droid in front of him.

"Answer, affirmative, unit HK 49 is fully capable of playing the game humans call "Pazzak"." HK 49 answered his friend Brutes, a muscular man that always is in the mood for a drink.

"would you care…" Brutes tried to ask HK 49 but HK was already shuffling the deck. He than spat two cards in front of them.

"One hundred credits says I can defeat you in a match." Brutes challenged the droid.

"Response, sure why not." They both drew their cards and examined each other.

"I will hold." Brutes said with a smile.

"I will not draw either." HK answered.

" Crap, how did you know?" He flipped over his two cards, a ten and a twelve. HK then flipped his over and had a seventeen. Then a tall woman with long brown hair came in and yelled at them, "Did I tell you guys to play Pazak as I dig in the desert looking for that stupid piece of gold?" All the other people in the Cantina looked over to them and started to talk among themselves.

"Sorry, we um… forgot." Brutes said cowering at her furry.

**"FORGOT!"** She screamed.

"Statement, Negative, he fully left you on purpose, you told me to check up on him so this is where I found him and he owes me one hundred credits I do believe." HK informed his master. See Jessica isn't exactly the nicest person in the galaxy, if there was space pirate that you did not want to mess with it was Jessica. Slave driving maniac that loves the chase of large ships and robbing them of their gold. She was about to beat Brutes down when a young lady came in with very ragged clothes and yelled, "Someone please save my mommy and daddy, they were captured by the sand people, someone please help!"

"Boys we got ourselves a job." Jessica smirked as she cracked her knuckles. They all got up and exited the building holding blaster rifles and swords, they knew that they were getting close to whatever was on this planet and they weren't leaving until they found it. As they excited the building something odd happened, Jessica's head hurt and she blacked out.

"_Follow us, we shall rule everything, just give me the relic."_ An exiled old man hooded in black held out his hand, but there was no reaction. _"Fine if it is that way." _The sound of a lightsaber colliding with another one veered in a large metal room with many doors, many many doors. The room was practically was a maze. She then woke up in a hospital bed.

"Where… where am I?" She asked shaking as if were twelve degrees in the room. The cryptic voice echoed through her mind and the large room with a lot of doors still haunted her. HK 49 was there watching her in a scary fashion, as if he knew she was thinking about the dream.

"Question, Master are you okay?" The concerned droid asked.

"Fine, where is Brutes?" Jessica asked in a little bit of nervous tone.

"Statement, He left to fight the sand people for that little girl." HK replied.

"Yes, yes, very well HK you may leave." Jessica replied.

"To where?" HK

"To the ship why?" Asked Jessica.

"Very well." Replied HK.

Jessica sat for along time trying to analyze her dream, who was that, where was she, and most importantly, who's eyes was she seeing through. She sat and pondered on that subject for about thirty minutes until she realized that this was a silly dream. She decided not to concern herself with it and left.

Brutes sat there behind the curtain waiting for some poor sand person to walk by. He heard footsteps and he drew his sword and pounced. He slashed him once in the back and he was dead. Brutes lifted him and switched his armor to sand people's clothes. He told the girl to stay in the box she was in until he came back. Some how brutes knew how to speak a lot of alien tongues and sand person was his favorite. He walked into the dimly light prison chamber were he told the guard to let these two go for they didn't do anything wrong. Unforcently he once said one wrong word and confused wrong with right. The guard then figured out that he was a spy and attacked Brutes landed a swift kick to the chin and knocked him out. I dragged his body to an unlighted corner of the prison and freed the two parents. I told them to keep low as I checked the way out. It was clear and we started on our path to freedom but we ran into a little problem, twelve guards. Luckily He had a plasma grenade and let it fly towards them. Before they could draw their weapons he grandee exploded. They safely escaped out the door and looked around happily but the mother.

"Where's my daughter?" The mother asked.

"Holy…" A smoke grandee erupted and the daughter emerged with a large sack of credits and about sixty guards. Brutes chucked a CyBoragn grenade and froze all the guards. They all ran back to town without a word, the hot sand reflected the scorching sun and they all became weary by the time they reached the town.

"What can we do to repay you kind sir?" asked the father.

"We are short a few credits." Brutes said hopefully.

"No we're not." Interrupted Jessica.

"Who is this, asked the young girl, your wife?"

"No." blushed Brutes

"Then what can we do to repay you guy and girls?" asked the father

"It was our duty to save you." Jessica answered proudly acting like applause was coming.

"What are you?" asked the girl.

"We're um… pirates." Brutes said with his head low.

"Pirates, oh my!" the mother seemed a little shocked.

"Mommy, I want to join." The girl begged her mother. She was short and was only fifteen but showed exceptional stealth and leadership when it came to crunch time.

"If that is what you really want you will have to ask the pirates." The mother asked with a tear in her eye. Jessica discussed the subject for about thirteen seconds and looked over to her and echoed "No!" The girl seemed to really want to join but they had a plan to have her do the dirty work.

"If you really want to be apart of our group, if you find a piece of gold in the east desert you can join." Brutes said very happy that he wasn't doing any work.

"You mean this thing?" she pulled a piece of gold out of her pocket. They both looked at each other and then told her to follow them. As the came closer to their ship Jessica realized she had no clue who this girl was. She turned around to the see the girl pick pocketing a citizen and came back with a wallet full of credits.

"I'm already starting to like this chick." Jessica said to Brutes.

"I forgot to mention something." as they reached the shipping dock Brutes told Jessica. "remember the guard that told us to pay later because we didn't have enough?"

"You must be pretty lousy pirates if you couldn't afford the docking fee, that's pocket money for me." The girl added.

"First off it is not to late for me to tell you to go home, what's your name, why do you wear raggedy clothes, and why don't you **SHUT UP?" **Jessica questioned the girl angrily, but it was true, they may be the worst pirates to ever try to travel the galaxy.

"UMHM!" Brutes coughed to get everyone's attention.

"What is it Brutes?" Jessica asked still not yet regained composer.

"We don't have a ship or any supplies." Brutes told everyone. There was a long silence followed by the sound of a communicator.

"Wayne please bring us one of your ships." Asked the red headed girl.

"You still haven't answered my question." Jessica's patients were gone.

"My name is Shara Fablou of the Fabolu family, I stand 5'6 weigh one twenty, age fifteen and I am white with red hair." Shara told them with a smirk on her face.

"I really could care less what you like, I just wanted to know your freaking name," Jessica said with her head in her hands, "Is that so much to ask for, or are you always this ignorant?" Just then their ship landed and the driver paid the fee and gave Shara the keys.

"See I told you that I would be useful." Shara smiled. It was true no matter Jessica wanted to hate her, she was just too important.

"Girls, where is HK?" Brutes asked in a concerned voice.

"Crap that's why he asked where to go when I told him to leave." Jessica kicked the ground.

"You told him to leave?" Brutes looked offended.

"No I meant for him to leave my hospital wing." Jessica replied. "He must have gone to the place where they impound the ships, where's that?" Jessica asked.

"I know," Shara sounded excited "It is past the desert swoop racing center and next to the hunter's building."

"Well aren't we the informed one." Brutes sounded impressed.

"Only one person can get through the security system, and that's me." Shara announced.

"Good, because you were going to do it anyway." Jessica smirked.

End of chapter one, did you like it please tell me if you did, flames are welcomed. Also please only G reviews. If you would like to be a character please tell me in your review but you won't be a main character because I already have them thought up and the main story is already written on paper. I also have a C2 so if would like to sign up please tell me. Until next time, "May the force be with you and your Xbox."


	2. One in a galaxy

Sir-dik-dik At it again.

You don't care do you?

Oh well.

I would like to thank my grandparents for getting me a new TV and a surround sound system so I could listen to my CDs in style. I have a new favorite band, My chemical Romance with the release of 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" has now taken the number one spot from Green day's American Idiot, which took it from Sum 41's Chuck. All excellent CDs you should by. You're not reading this story for my price guide for CDs you're reading cause you want to or you like this story. In honor of being my favorite CD I will use a few lines from different songs and references. So here is my disclaimer, I don't own anything, nothing, a thing, and not even a pile of turtle crap. If you want to be a main character in the next chapter give me the 411 on what you want to be.

"You never know what you have until there is a bullet shaped hole where your friends should be." Max Payne2, the fall of Max Payne.

A young boy crawled through the sand to find a letter written nearly a hundred years, "Candoures, I'm sorry, you may leave with a empty concions, I took my life so you wouldn't." The letter was burned at the bottom by a blaster rifle. His body was giving up, the wounds he had were to great, and if he was to survive he would need a miracle. He kept thinking about what happened before the accident, "you need not to worry a worry," a cryptic voice reassured him. As he crawled a long stain of blood followed him and he was cursed to a painful death if the bounty hunters found him. He withdrew his lightsaber, making the yellow single tip lightsabers yellow shine blended in with the sand he was ready to fight. The man's black hair scorched the top of his head as blood slipped down the front of his robe. The man saw a shadow of four people but didn't want to give away his position so he turned his invisibility cloak on and prayed, prayed for a miracle.

"So why do you wear crappy clothes if you live in a rich family?" Asked Jessica "heck, I would be wearing royalty if I could afforded it."

"If you "could" is the main part there." Brutes added.

"Jeez, you're getting worse than her." Jessica motioned to Shara.

"What's so important about this droid anyway?" Asked Shara.

"Are you ADD or just dumb, answer my question." Yelled Jessica.

"Just cause I was born into a rich family doesn't mean I like it." She replied. "I spend a lot of time in the sewers, to earn money, have fun, relax you know all that good stuff." She finished.

"See if you answered me earlier I would have answered… before she finished her head started to spin and she passed out.

Unknown space ship, thirty years before Twilight Dreams. 

As Aria stepped out of her pod the faint sound of footsteps echoed through the dark hall. The only thing she had was her Pazzak deck and some clothes; this would provide her a new mission, to find her gear. She strutted her aching body and started to move around. The two long corridors both looked identical but the left one omitted a strange felling, a feeling of the force. She walked down the dark corridor for a long two minutes before she reached a sealed metal door. The lock was one of a Sith and represented no problem to this impressive locksmith. In a matter of a few seconds the door opened and inside was three large lockers with her gear in it. She lifted her lightsabers and lights them, a red Sith short lightsaber and a purple one. She continued her walk toward the force's source. At the end of the corridor a row of lights led to a metal door with a keypad. The access code to the door was locked so she tunneled the door and opened the door, a large room with many locked doors presented themselves nothing compared to what she found in the room, a Jedi with the force production as her.

"You, Jedi, rise to your feet." Aria called.

"You call me as if I was a peasant, do you have any clue to as whom I am." Called out David Alister.

"No, and I don't really give a Hutt's ass either." Answered Aria.

"I'm Darth Revan, know your place." He held out his hand and tried to choke Aria.

"Funny, an imposter talking to the true Darth Revan, time to die identity thief." Aria withdrew her lightsaber and charged him. For each blow a counter was placed to block it. After a few hours of tiring fighting they both stood there, not a single scratch, but both worn out to a point where their bodies gave up and they had to rest.

"Who are you really?" Asked Aria Herly, she looked tired and maybe even a little compassionate towards him because this was by far the best fight she had ever far.

"I as I said earlier, I'm Darth Revan, now known as David Alister." He looked down at his feet; they were bleeding just from of the effort he had thrown in his blows.

"Odd, I fell no lies in your tongue, but nun the less, I am Aria Herly, the true Dark Lord Revan." She got up and looked around the corridor to see what was in here. The long rooms were filled with doors that all gave a distinct feel, some of the force, some of a great dark taint. None of this made her any more clear of where she was or why she was there in the first place.

"Its odd that the Jedi conical would lie straight out and not at least given me a half truth, that is if you are the real Revan." Aria made many contradictions of the facts in her mind but then gave up. They laid there just lying until a very large disturbance in the force and the large dark taint emerged. A giant of a man came out holding an axe a long with a masked man. The large man swung the axe and missed the Jedi's heads by a few inches. They both looked at each other and nodded, they were going to fight their way out of this one.

Jessica's dream.

_"Give me the relic."_ The old hooded man once again demanded. Only this time she handed him the relic and the sound of someone choking echoed the room. The man ran to his ship and she followed.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Brutes.

"Hey just dandy." Replied Jessica as she sped ahead.

"Did she just say 'dandy'?" Brutes asked to himself.

"So before you blacked out, you were going to answer my question so do it now before you have another seizer." Pouted Shara.

"First off, it wasn't a seizer you little brat, the second thing is if I tell you our secret, you can never leave." Jessica pointed to her with a stern look on her face.

"Go ahead I won't tell, trust me." Shara held the Twel'ke trust symbol. "I have lived in my sewers of this planet and you can ask every single outcast there and they will back me up." She added.

"Okay, let's see where we should start?" Jessica thought to herself. "I work for the underground weapons manufacturing company Spartan Powder. That droid is its second reincarnation of it's HK units our first being for the Dark lord Revan. This one has all of our data and our coordinates in the galaxy. The droid must be retrieved and the ship demolished." She spoke running a steady pace. As they came to a rest stop it occurred to them only two off them could go threw, and the debate was who was going with Shara.

"I should go by myself, I can handle it." Shara said strongly disliking the idea of being babysat like she was two.

"I should go with her, because I favor brute strength, in which cause I would be most valuable." Brutes motioned.

"True, but only I know the password from HK going ballistic." Jessica commented. The argument went on until a loud series of shots were set off and the sound of thunder filled the sand dunes. If you haven't guessed yet, they're on Tatooine. They're attention turned to the desert as they knew that it might get rough going there. They walked on still undecided on what to do until Brutes fell down. There was a long blade mark going down his back as he tried to get back up but fainted. A tall man appeared holding his stomach like he was dying and then spoke clearly.

"So you're not one of them?" He asked confused. Jessica picked him up by his robe and threw him into the sand. Tears rolled from her eyes as she realized that her friend could be dead.

"You monster!" She kicked him in the stomach and he let out a loud moan. She looked down at her boat to see it covered in blood. She picked him up and took out a medkit and fixed his wounds. He thanked her and tried to run but he felt a sharp pain run through his back He felt something he hasn't felt in years, like he met another version of himself, another Jedi.

The end of chapter2. Please tell me what you think of it this time. I hope I made things a little clearer but I like to grab your interest and hold the plot line for awhile and have a satisfying climax. But that's just me. If you know Masterbeef he is putting up a new story in April, thank GOD.


End file.
